


Best of Both Worlds

by jedusaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Science Bros, Size Kink, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: Tony is willing to admit, in retrospect, that there is a possibility that he should have reacted to Bruce's consolidation of his identities and consequent triumph over decades of profound inner turmoil and self-loathing in some other way than, "Holy shit, does this mean now you could fuck me all Hulked-out without ripping my asshole to shreds?"





	Best of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to exmanhater for the feelings beta! I was mad about it but she was right, as is always the case.

Tony is willing to admit, in retrospect, that there is a possibility that he should have reacted to Bruce's consolidation of his identities and consequent triumph over decades of profound inner turmoil and self-loathing in some other way than, "Holy shit, does this mean now you could fuck me all Hulked-out without ripping my asshole to shreds?"

He doesn't _regret_ the question, okay. He needs the answer to that question very badly and knows for certain that he couldn't have made it another thirty seconds without asking it. However, it is now clear to him that he might have gotten his answer more promptly if he had used that theoretical thirty seconds of self-restraint to open with some kind of... congratulations? Reassurance? Emotional support? He's not actually sure what it is Bruce was hoping to hear. None of it seems to be absolving him of the fuckup now.

"I'm sorry!" Tony hollers through the closed door. "I value you for more than your gigantic cock! I'm so happy that you've achieved a sense of peace and balance with yourself! That V-neck looks incredible on you! Please tell me what you want me to say!"

"Fuck off," Bruce yells back, and Tony gives up. Profanity from Bruce means he's gonna need time to cool off before Tony is getting back into his pants. He learned that one a long time ago.

He goes home and whines to Pepper, who laughs. "I thought I trained you on this," she says, without the barest hint of sympathy. "When I come out all dressed up after two hours of getting ready, you don't compliment the cleavage first."

"I thought that was a you rule, not a people rule," Tony complains, and she just laughs harder and won't let him take another night away from baby duty until she gets her own night out with friends, which doesn't happen for another two weeks. Tony sucks it up, because they've had some very firm conversations about division of parental labor and also because Bruce does need time to cool off, but he spends a whole lot of shower time with his hand on his dick and the bulge in Bruce's giant nerdy chinos on his mind.

Finally, Pepper takes the baby and smacks Tony on the ass and tells him to go fix what he broke, and he trudges back to Bruce's new place with his tail between his legs and his head held high. He's got a script all worked out in his head this time: he's going to ask how Bruce is doing, and find out what he's been working on in the lab, and say something about how settled and happy he seems, and he will not bring up sex for at least... well. For as long as he can hold out.

That's not how it goes.

"Well, come on," Bruce says before he even has the door all the way open. There's something interesting going on with Erlenmeyer flasks on the kitchen counter, but Bruce leads him straight past it and into the bedroom. It's huge, the whole place is just massive, and Tony wants nothing more desperately than to be pinned down in that enormous bed ten minutes ago, but something feels off.

"You doing okay?" he asks. It's not quite by the script, but it's the approximate sentiment he was going to start off with.

Bruce sighs. "Do you want to talk about feelings, or do you want your pants off?"

Tony knows he's supposed to pick feelings and wade through what's going on before they get to the sex so Bruce won't end up hating him and ruining what good they had, but he is, unfortunately, him. "Pants," he says. "Definitely the pants one."

Bruce unceremoniously knocks him facedown onto the mattress and yanks them off by the ankles, then sets a giant hand on Tony's bare ass and effortlessly shoves him up the bed until his head bumps into the pillows. Tony spreads his legs eagerly, hoping for those thick fingers, and gets a thick tongue instead.

" _Fuck_ ," he gasps, hitching his hips up unthinkingly against the wet pressure. "Oh, shit, _Bruce_."

The tongue abandons him just long enough for Bruce to say, "Bruce? Is that what you want to call me right now?" Then it's back, savagely licking into his asshole, and Tony doesn't have the brainpower to respond. His massive bottom lip catches Tony's balls, wet warmth enveloping them, driving Tony around the fucking bend. God, that tongue is so fucking big he's getting stretched open just from this, the tip grazing his prostate as Bruce fucks him with his mouth.

It's not nearly long enough before Bruce pulls away and opens a drawer somewhere else in the room. Tony takes the opportunity to tuck a pillow under his hips, ass sticking up into the air, waiting. Fuck. He's been thinking about this a lot longer than Bruce has been wearing size 10XL sweater vests. Since the first time he laid eyes on the Hulk, basically. He never thought it could actually happen.

Bruce's finger is about the same size as his tongue, but it's a lot less squishy, even with copious amounts of lube. Tony winces, and Bruce eases up, letting him press back into the pressure at his own pace. Abruptly, Tony changes his mind about the pillow. "Hey, can I turn over?" he asks.

"I don't think that's gonna work," says Bruce dubiously, but he pulls his hand away. "I mean, spatially."

"Not for the fucking, just for the fingers." Tony wriggles over onto his back. "I want to see you."

Bruce has taken off his glasses at some point, but he still has his shirt on. "Should I..." he says tentatively, tugging at the hem.

"No, leave it on," says Tony. He pulls his knees up. "I just wanted to see your face. It looks... more like you than it used to." He remembers what the Hulk's face used to look like, twisted and tense even when he wasn't screaming with rage. Nothing like this.

Bruce's expression is unreadable as he presses his finger against Tony's asshole again, gentle as he probes. He avoids eye contact until the stretch makes Tony's breath hitch, and then Bruce looks up at him, watching to make sure he's all right. Tony looks right back at him, challenging the uncertainty in his eyes.

It takes forever before Tony is ready to be fucked, but it's a pleasant forever. Bruce has always been more careful with his movements than most people, a psychological overcorrection that Tony would never have picked up on if not for Pepper pointing it out. It's unmissable now, in this body. He eases up every time Tony hisses and pushes further when he squirms, attentive to his every signal, and it's not just thoughtful, it's a huge turn-on. Well, newsflash, Tony Stark likes attention, but still... he wasn't expecting it to be like this. In his fantasies he'd always thought it would be rough, intense, more than he could handle but he wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

He'd thought it would be about having something taken from him. Whatever this is, it's being given.

"I'm good to go," says Tony.

He turns over, probably undoing some of the relaxation, but it was worth it to watch Bruce work. He knows Bruce won't push, anyway. If it's too much, he'll back off. And that, maybe, is why it's not too much. Because Tony trusts him. He feels Bruce's lubed-up cock against him, and _shit_ , it's big, but... he's not worried. He bears down as Bruce slowly presses in, stopping frequently to let him adjust, and Tony never has to say stop. Inch by inch, he's filled up completely, and when it won't go any further in, Bruce stops and waits.

Fuck, it's so much. It's bigger than anything else Tony's had up there, bigger than any toy, bigger than Pep's goddamn hand. He's not sure it'll be possible to move, but after a long time he starts involuntarily clenching around it, and Bruce moans brokenly--sounding everything like Bruce and nothing like the Hulk--and rolls with it, thrusting imperceptibly at first and then harder, torturing Tony's crushed prostate. Tony feels wetness on his cheeks, and has no idea how long he's been crying.

"You okay?" Bruce murmurs, pausing.

Tony nods, cheek smushed against the covers. "Don't you fucking dare stop."

Bruce fucks him like he's terrified that he'll break him. Tony never thought he would want that, but now, in this moment, knowing that Bruce _could_ break him and that he won't, it's perfect.

"More," he mumbles, and Bruce gives him what he wants.

He holds off his orgasm as long as he can, knowing he won't be able to handle much more of this after he comes. He gets close a few times when Bruce speeds up, and he can hear that Bruce is closer then too, so finally he says, "Come on, jizz in me, fucking _please_ ," and Bruce gasps and pounds into him fast, and Tony can't help it that time. He rides the waves of pleasure and then grits his teeth against the overstimulation until Bruce gets there too. It's fucking hot when he does, pulses of warmth deeper inside him than he knew he could feel, and Tony wishes he could have held off long enough to let it push him over the edge.

Next time. If Bruce wants to do it again.

Getting that cock out of him fucking hurts, and there are more tears on Tony's cheeks when he hauls the pillow out from under him and turns over to reach for Bruce. Bruce touches the dampness, an apology on his face, and Tony refuses to put up with that shit. "That was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life," he says firmly, and drags Bruce's gigantic arm over him to spoon.

Bruce sighs like he wanted to say something and decided against it. Tony takes a minute to be mad that he can't get in a good afterglow before ruining everything with feelings, then rolls back over.

"I'm really sorry I made this all about your dick," he says.

Bruce looks unconvinced. "It's okay," he says. "It's a pretty impressive dick. I can see the appeal."

"It's an extremely impressive dick," Tony agrees. "Ten out of ten, no complaints. But that's not what made this the best sex of my life."

"No?" Bruce looks even more skeptical.

"No," says Tony. "Bruce, what do you think makes the Hulk different from you? This you, right here?"

Bruce purses his lips, which looks ridiculous on his huge face. "I still have that anger in me," he says. "It's just... I'm in touch with it. I can be smart about it. That's it, I guess, I'm smarter."

"Nope," says Tony. "Wrong. The Hulk was never stupid."

Bruce leans up on his elbow and rests his chin in his hand, another move that's going to take some getting used to. "Truly, I am fascinated to see where you're going with this," he says.

"Selfishness," says Tony. "That was his whole thing. Not the anger, not stupidity. Disregard for other people. We all have anger, we all want to lose our shit sometimes, but he could go ahead and do it because his own feelings were all he cared about. You..." He shakes his head. "You have empathy. You care about... people. That's what keeps the anger in check."

"You," says Bruce softly. "I care about you."

"Yeah, I'm people, whatever. My _point_ ," Tony plows on, "is that you're not just a dick to me, okay?"

"Because I care about you," says Bruce slowly.

Tony rolls his eyes. "No, because _I_ care about _you_. Are you not listening to me?"

Bruce is smiling. "Not well enough, I guess."

"Ugh," says Tony. He hates it when he has to spell out things that are already obvious. "Are we cool?"

Bruce has that look on his face again, like he knows exactly when to push and when to ease up. "We're fine," he says gently.

Tony huffs and rolls over, dragging Bruce's arm with him again. Sex is so much more goddamn work than it needs to be, honestly.

They're spooning for about another ten seconds before Tony remembers the Erlenmeyer flasks and hops up to investigate. Bruce follows him, now grinning helplessly, and Tony sets the back of his mind to planning future visits while he pelts Bruce with questions about the experiment. He is definitely not done with that dick.


End file.
